


catching feelings

by dimittere



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, college!au tbh, i love junhan and i feel like it's just a ship no one really thinks abt, mabye a lil bit of soonseok, mostly meanie and cheolsoo bc i love those ones too., there are gonna be other ships in here too!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimittere/pseuds/dimittere
Summary: jeonghan doesn't like to admit that he likes someone. especially with the fact that he isn't in the best of health nowadays, so he doesn't want to lay all that stress on someone else. even if that someone else is his friend. he is confused as to what is pulling him towards his friend junhui, but he isn't doing the best job at hiding his feelings for the younger boy.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> so, i wrote a majority of this in one sitting and i'm currently unsure of how many chapters this will be. but i am set on finishing it!! this is actually the first time i have written fanfiction in like AGES. but i figure since i have just a little bit of free time when i am not working, that i could do something like this just to take my mind off of stuff. if you like it, i would love to hear some feed back!! i'm sort of just planning this all out as i go, so i'm really excited to hear what you all think!

If there was one thing that Jeonghan was regretting right now, it was the fact that he signed up for an 8:30 class. of course, Joshua had told him time and time again that there was no way possible for Jeonghan to ever make it to said class on time. And as much as he would just love to skip his intro to sociology class, he knew he couldn't. Especially after missing three and a half weeks a short while after the semester began. It wasn't his fault that his health decided to decline quickly and the long haired blonde couldn't control it. Seungcheol though it was quite amusing watching Jeonghan haul his book bag and a binder full of doctors excuses and paperwork. But of course, at the time his friends that had been snickering in the corner didn't realize that it was a binder full of his medical history. And being how he was, Jeonghan never mentioned it to them. The long haired boy just figured that this would be something that he worked through on his own. After all, which his parents always being so busy, he did deal with a lot of stuff on his own. Was it fair? Not in the slightest, but Jeonghan always reminded himself that they were still paying his medical bills and his way through college. So in the grand scheme of things, he figured that it was an even trade. They pay for his tuition and bills and he doesn't ruin the Yoon family name. His thoughts seemed to drown out the sound of his obnoxious alarm going off because the next thing he knows Seungcheol is hovering over him and is looking like he is plotting someone's death. Jeonghan's, to be precise. Just as he was about to sit up and ask Cheol what was up, the dark haired boy dropped Jeonghan's phone on his chest. "You really need to stop spacing off in the mornings -- I was about ten seconds away from tossing your phone out the window." he grumbled as he laid on the bed parallel from Jeonghan's. Sitting up in his bed and holding his phone in his hands, Jeonghan looked over at the other. "I'm so sorry your highness. I will make sure to never wake us up both again when we have classes." Jeonghan states before getting out of his bed. "I don't know why you are laying back down, you have a class yourself at 8:45 and it's 8:15 now." As if the boy wasn't already late himself, but he had already did his hair last night. So he figured running his hands through a few times won't be bad. It wasn't as though he had anyone seriously to impress. Quickly getting out of his sweatpants, Jeonghan shimmed his jeans on before bending down to look at the mirror that was on his desk. Where he would usually spend a good half of his morning doing his hair. Running his fingers through quickly, the boy soon mumbles a 'good enough' to himself before shoving his phone into his back pocket. After finding a decent shirt and a jacket to put over it, the blond is dashing out of the room with his bag in tow and not bothering on messing with the sleeping Seunghcheol. If he was going to be late, then that could be all on him and not on the blond.

Clearly, he was not known around the university for being some amazing athlete. So it was interesting to a lot of people who saw the typical sloth-like Jeonghan, practically sprinting throughout the campus. This was one of the few classes he actually enjoyed going to, even if it was super early in the morning. He still tried his best to make it there on time. The professor had been understanding of Jeonghan's sudden medical problems and was always willing to help him. Which, god, did Jeonghan appreciate in the end. It was around the time that he was running up the stairs to get to the lecture hall that he could feel his chest tightening up and it was getting harder for him to breathe. But of course, the boy was going to make it to class if it was the last fucking thing he did. It took him an extra minute, but he made it with just a few short seconds to spare and was able to sneak through the back door and settle himself in his usual seat. Digging in his bag once he was situated to dig out a bottle of water. He should really talk to Joshua about how he can get up at the crack of dawn and be as peppy and cheery like he just got the best night of sleep. Jeonghan envied his best friend though, he honestly did. Joshua was always so optimistic, while Jeonghan tended to be more sarcastic and crass. But, he figured that is why their relationship worked as well as it did. After all, opposites attract right? Shaking his head of his thoughts, the blond quickly took out his notebook and textbook and waited for the normal routine of the day to start. It went normally until he heard Professor Kim change his topic. "Oh, Mr. Wen, it's a pleasure that you decided to join us." Honestly, Jeonghan thought that his classmate but glancing over to seeing him practically climb into the seat next to Jeonghan, the blond couldn't help but smile. He bowed a few times, his dark hair going everywhere before he practically sunk into his seat of embarrassment. But of course, Jeonghan thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

"Did you over sleep again?" He whispers to the disheveled boy who was still trying to catch his breath. Junhui quickly nods before looking up at the other. "My whole apartment did." He explains before looking at Jeonghan's water and gestures if he could have a drink. Nodding, the boy hands it to the other and looks back at the front to make it seem like he is fully paying attention. "I don't think I have ever seen Wonwoo run out of that apartment as quick as he did. Ming Squared didn't seem to have any problems with being late or skipping, which is no surprise. But I'm sure Wonwoo is still in a panic." It was around last semester that Junhui's group of friends and Jeonghan's group of friends started to hang out. Mostly thanks to the closeness of Seokmin and Soonyoung honestly. Those two were attached at the hip after one class and the rest is history. Jeonghan would be lying to himself if he didn't find Junhui the slightest bit attractive. There were times where Joshua had caught the blond completely in a trance just looking at the other. Which thankfully, Junhui never noticed Jeonghan's glued to him. "Jeonghan?" Junhui called out as he sat up and looked at the older's face. "Hello? Are you connecting with the mothership?" Waving a hand in front of his face, Jeonghan is brought back to reality and blinks a few times. "Sorry, Seungcheol kept me up most of the night talking about his plans for fall break." Jeonghan explained quickly before looking at the board just as the professor finished up. Clearly, he was spacing out for a longer period than he thought and he had completely missed the last half of the notes. "fuck." mumbling under his breath as he was putting things back into his bag. "Are you sure that's it?" He hears Junhui question as he himself stands up. If this were any other time, he would make some flirty comment. But Jeonghan didn't know if he had the stamina to be flirty all day. "It's also only like... 9:20 in the morning Jun. Do you expect me to be 100% awake? I'm not Joshua." He brushes off a small laugh as he gets up from his seat. Jeonghan figured he had some time to get some breakfast before his next class at 11. "Want to go with me to go get some food?" The question is thrown over his shoulder at Junhui. Who seems to happily oblige as they leave the room and he quickly falls in step beside Jeonghan.

There is a small silence that falls over the duo but it isn't one that has an awkward air about it. Maybe if they were doing something like this a semester ago it would be nothing but awkward. Jeonghan likes to think that Junhui and him get along pretty well. Neither of them have ever butted heads like Jeonghan has with everyone else because of his attitude that would come out. "How was your trip back home?" The blond figured that it would be best if the two of them started a conversation of sorts as they walked through this maze that they called their campus. The younger's shoulders shrug slightly as his hands are soon shoved into his pockets. "It was okay. I mean, I got to spend time with my brother. So that is what really matters, but I wish that I could have talked to my dad or mom more. I'll probably go back over winter break and just spend as much time as I can with them." Unlike Jeonghan, Junhui was always missing his parents and was always wanting to be with them. Nodding slowly, Jeonghan didn't say much else after Junhui's comment. "What about you? What did you and the gang do for two whole weeks without me?" He questions while nudging his elbow into Jeonghan's side with a grin on his face. "Enjoyed the silence since you and your greasy jokes were gone." The blond shot back not even looking at the other. But there was a definite smile on his face, so it was easy for Junhui to know that the other was just playing with him. "You are breaking my heart Jeonghannie. Honestly, how can you be so cold towards me?" He questions dramatically as he grasps onto his shirt. "And to think, I brought you home a present and you say something like that." A sigh leaves his lips before he looks away from the older. " Suppressing an eyeroll, Jeonghan keeps walking as a chuckle leaves his lips. "Okay drama queen, are you done?" Looking back at the other, he can't help but smile at Junhui. "Maybe a little bit." Holding up his fingers, he gives jeonghan a demonstration before catching back up to him.

Jeonghan thought this was nice. Just sitting in a corner of the cafeteria having breakfast with Junhui. They didn't say much because both of them were eating and just as Jeonghan was going to open his mouth to ask what Junhui could have gotten him, they were interrupted. Loudly at that. That was a habit with Soonyoung and Seokmin. Everywhere the duo went, everyone seemed to know that they were there. The second the two other boy's got settled, Jun's full attention was on the other two and jeonghan felt like a weird fourth wheel. Finishing his breakfast, he was soon putting his jacket back on and his bag over his shoulder. "Where are you going?" Soonyoung asked with a mouth full of food. Pushing his chair in, Jeonghan made a face. "Please don't talk to me with your mouth full Soonyoung." He requested before leaning over to pick up his tray. Only to hear Soonyoung repeat his previous question, this time with an empty mouth. "I have to go check out a few books before my next classes. Which is in about thirty minutes, and since my class is by the library -- figured I would go now. I'll probably see you guys later on today." Forcing the most believable smile he can, Jeonghan turns on his heel and quickly dumps his tray and gets the hell out of the cafeteria. Maybe he would have stayed longer if the feeling of annoyance hadn't taken over him. Which was weird to him, so it threw him off even more. Jeonghan wasn't the type to get mad when his friends would join him. If anything, he was always happy and was glad to have the company. Especially if it was Seokmin and Soonyoung. So, he was wracking his brain trying to figure out why he was so annoyed. Nervously running his fingers through his long hair a couple of times, Jeonghan gathered himself back up before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Answering it without even checking the caller ID, he rests his phone between his shoulder and ear as he carefully walks down the steps because he doesn't feel like tripping today.

"hello?" he questions as he continues his descent. "Are you okay?" a familiar voice comes across, Joshua's to be exact. He frowns a bit at the question and once he is out in the courtyard he has his phone in his hand and continues to talk to Joshua. 

"I mean, I think I am??" This was the second person to ask him and it was getting just a little bit annoying. Jeonghan could only imagine how many phone calls he would get if his friends knew about all this shit he was keeping from them. Which, he knows he needs to sit them all down at some point and talk to them about it. But it's hard and he wouldn't even know where to start. Honestly, he is still trying to come to terms with it himself.  

"Okay... well... Soonyoung said you left as soon as they got there and you didn't say much to them.

There was a sigh from Jeonghan. "That is a completely over exaggeration. I said hi to them.. i was just done eating and I had to get stuff for my classes --" 

but joshua cuts him off. "Since when do you leave early for class? I heard today from one of the girls in my first class that she saw you running like the flash across campus. Don't play with me, Jeonghan. I know you better than anyone." He was right, Joshua did know him better than anyone. 

"Josh.. you know I love you right?" Jeonghan finally states in between Joshua lecturing him.

"Well.. yeah?" He says a bit confused on the other end.

"I will tell you what is going on.." He really won't seeing as he is coming up to the library.

"Really??" Joshua sounds really happy but Jeonghan is about to crush all of that.

"Oh yeah... I'll tell you about it in the future. When I actually have something wrong and not about to walk into the library." He says with a laugh before pausing in front of the door.

"Literally, I wonder why we are even friends. I'm hanging up." the other boy huffs out.

Putting his phone into his back pocket once more, Jeonghan can't help the laugh that leaves his lips once more. Sure, he feels a little bit bad. But the boy couldn't even give his best friend a secure answer in the first place. Maybe it was because Jeonghan rarely gets any alone time with Junhui. Maybe it was because they were having a nice meal together and then it got interrupted. That was also bugging him too. The fact that he got openly annoyed with two of his really good friends just because they had done what they always do. Feeling his phone buzz once more, he was honestly thinking that it would either be Seungcheol yelling at him for not waking him up or Joshua saying that he was a butt head or something along those lines. But it wasn't and Jeonghan feels weird, like his heart can't stop pounding against his chest. 

 **SMS from: handsome Junhui**  
> you left before i could give you your present!  
> i guess that means i can keep it for myself

 **reply** **to**   **handsome Junhui**  
< i had to go to the library!! i am just walking in right now  
< you better not. you bought it for me after all!! 

Even though his phone was in his pocket, Jeonghan kept feeling to see if he had gotten any response yet. Skimming over the books, he found the few that he wanted before checking his phone once more. It was honestly so dumb, at least to him, that he got so happy over seeing a text back from junhui. 

 **SMS from: handsome Junhui**  
> how about you make it up to me??  
> my roommates are all ditching me tonight  
> you could come over and we can catch up and I could give it to you then?

The blond probably spent a good two minutes just looking down at the text messages with wide eyes. It probably meant nothing, they were friends, right? This was just supposed to be them catching up and hanging out. It was nothing different than from the times they had done it before. But it clearly got the boy's heart racing and he fumbled trying to respond back. 

 **reply to handsome Junhui**  
< if i had known any better you were asking me on a date ;)  
< that's what you get when two of your roomates are dating.  
< what did you expect???   
< as long as you get us a good pizza. then yes, what time?

 **SMS from: handsome Junhui**  
> uhh it's not like i PLANNED for wonwoo and mingyu to hook up  
> cut a guy some slack!!   
> six. 

All of a sudden his mouth feels dry, but it is clear that Jeonghan can not wipe the smile off of his face. In general, he had missed the company of Junhui. He had spent a week helping Jeonghan catch up after he was gone and the boy honestly appreciated it. They hung out a little bit over the summer but it wasn't anything to drastic. Mostly it was with their friend groups, so he was always happy to have one on one time with the other. It's not even a thought in the blond's head that just maybe.. he has feelings for the other. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can go if you need me to." 
> 
> The comment just makes Junhui shake his head. "No, I want you to stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this took over a month to update! i was struggling a lot with writing and stuff like that. so i can't give a definitive timeline for this story. but i think i am just gonna go with the flow and see where it takes me. i appreciate the patience a lot!! i hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!

Brown hues watched as Jeonghan bustled around the small dorm. Typically by now, Seungcheol would have asked his roommate what the hurry was for. But the blond-haired boy had rushed in so quickly and was mumbling about getting ready. So, instead, the business major just kept himself settled on his side of the room. It wasn't until Jeonghan's knee collided with the edge of his own bed that the said boy yelped and crouched down to hold his knee. "You know -- if you were running around like a mad man shit like that wouldn't happen." Seungcheol comments while shaking his head at the other and looking down at his own phone. "Maybe if you wanted to move into an apartment instead of a tiny shitty dorm, I wouldn't be running into shit while trying to get ready." the other shoots back before rubbing his knee. After a few moments, he was soon standing straight up again and sat at the edge of his bed. 

"I don't even understand why you are rushing around in the first place. It's a Thursday night after all -- it's not like you can go out to a party or anything." 

The comment gained a small eye roll from Jeonghan as he pulled on his shoes. "Why do you always assume I'm going to a party? When have I ever gone to a party?" Besides, Jeonghan always had to plan when he could drink. Typically his medication couldn't be taken if he were to drink, so he had to make sure he was in good health and not just throwing caution to the wind. Combing his fingers through his hair a few times, he leaned across his bed to check how charged his phone was. Not that he was going to use it that much anyways, he just wanted to have it charged encase he accidentally crashed at Jun's place. "Because you're always disappearing, so we all just assume that you are out doing something fun." Seungcheol states, which brings Jeonghan out of his thoughts. Of course they would think him sneaking off to doctor's appointments meant he was out doing something fun. Really, he did need to set the record straight with all of them. But he also didn't want to cause anyone any problems and make them overly worry about him. 

Pulling his phone off the charger, the blond rose to his feet and then pocketed his phone into his back pocket. He had already taken his medicine for the night and he should be good until the morning. At least he hoped that he would. "Well, I can tell you that I am not doing anything fun like going to parties at 2 in the afternoon for the most part." Jeonghan comments before making sure he had everything before looking at Seungcheol. "If you really need to know, Jun asked to hang out tonight. So, that is where I will be if you need me." A look of confusion washed over the other boy's face. "You did all that fussing over Wen Junhui?" Seungcheol couldn't help himself but a chuckle left his lips. "I'm pretty sure he is with Minghao, so don't get your hopes too up there." He states one more time. The comment makes heat run straight to Jeonghan's face before he lifts a foot up to harshly push at Seungcheol's thigh. "Shut up! That's not what it is! Jun just wants to hang out and catch up on stuff that he missed while he was away." Though, before Seungcheol could tease him anymore, Jeonghan was out the door. 

 

The whole walk to the apartment complex, Jeonghan's head was spinning with what Seungcheol had said. The last he knew, he thought that Minghao was talking to some boy named BamBam. Which was all Minghao seemed to talk about just last week. Things couldn't have changed that fast since Junhui came back from home. At least that is what Jeonghan was telling himself the entire walk there. Finally arriving at the place, the boy tucked some of his long blond hair behind one of his ears before he pressed the buzzer that went to Junhui's appartment. His heart seemed to beat quicker and quicker the more time stretched on. Had Junhui already forgot that Jeonghan was supposed to come over? Checking his phone, it read 5:55 pm. Picking at the skin around his nails, he let out one more sigh before he pressed the buzzer once more. If Junhui didn't answer this time, Jeonghan would just turn around and not mention it at all to him the next time he saw him. Maybe he got pulled into going with Minghao somewhere while Mingyu and Wonwoo went on one of their dates. Which made the most sense to Jeonghan, even if it made his stomach flip a bit. 

Sighing as their was no answered, Jeonghan shoved his hands into his pockets before descending down the steps back down to the side walk. His cheeks felt extremely warm from embarrassment and they probably were bright red visibly. Even if he wouldn't admit it, Jeonghan was a bit upset. He genuinely liked spending time with Junhui and he wanted to catch up with him and talk to him more about his trip. And even see what the other boy could have gotten for him. Because from his understanding, no one else got a gift from Junhui. It seemed to be only Jeonghan. The colder it got, the more sluggish Jeonghan seemed to become. Finding the nearest bench, the boy dug out his phone to see if he was missing anything. The time now read 6:10 pm. Just as he was about to pocket his phone, a text message alert popped up on his phone. Seeing the name, he sighed and clicked it open. 

**SMS from: handsome Junhui**  
> i am the WORST   
> i lost track of time in the library.   
> pls say you aren't waiting outside of my apartment. 

**reply to handsome Junhui**  
< you are the worst.  
< that explains why you didn't answer your buzzer  
< i'm sitting on a bench because i am cold and tired.   
< we can hang out another time, it's okay

  
It really wasn't, but Jeonghan had a reputation of being a brat and would play this game until he felt better about a situation. Zipping his jacket up, Jeonghan relaxed against the bench and waited to see if Junhui would message him back. The library was a good excuse, but he wished that the other would have given a heads up first. Just encase something like this were to happen and he couldn't make it home in time to hang out with Jeonghan. Feeling his phone buzz in his jacket pocket, the boy pulled out to read the text messages.  

**SMS from: handsome Junhui**  
> hannie :(  
> no, i want to hang out tonight  
> xx-xx-xx thats the code to get into the building  
> wonwoo keeps a spare key ducttaped under the welcome mat.  
> i will be there in twenty okay? i'm gonna pick up pizza on the way. 

**reply to handsome Junhui**  
< you promise?

**SMS from: handsome Junhui**  
> i do.

Sighing, the boy got up from his spot and started heading back to Junhui's place. Punching the code in, he jumped at the loud buzzing before the door unlocked. Stepping in, he quickly made his way to the elevator and punched in the floor that it was on. It wasn't hard to find the key, so once he was in he made himself comfortable. Jeonghan was sure to take his shoes off before hanging his coat up on one of the racks. For a place that housed four boys, it was quite clean. A lot cleaner than Jeonghan's small dorm that would probably fit in here two times over. Pushing the sleeves up of his long sleeved shirt, the boy sighed before he sat on the couch. While scrolling through all his social media, he hadn't even heard the door open until it slammed shut quickly. Which caused the boy to jump up from the couch quickly, followed by him almost slipping and knocking himself out on the coffee table. Seeing it was Junhui, calmed the boy down. Fixing his hair, he sat down and hoped that Junhui didn't just see him jump up to fight him if he was an intruder. 

They were about an hour into hanging out and eating pizza, when Junhui clapped once and got up. "I almost forgot again." Walking back towards the door, he went to his bag and pulled out a small box. "My mom works near this cute little shop where you can buy charms and stuff like that." The boy explains before sitting back next to the long haired one. Though, this time Junhui's back was pressed against the arm rest so that his front was completely facing Jeonghan. Putting his own plate of food down, Jeonghan moved so that he was fully facing the other one now too. "And I know you aren't big on jewelry and stuff like that, but this is pretty simple and I just -- Think of it as a early birthday present." Junhui states before opening the box. Inside was a small black threaded bracelet with a small circular charm. It had an engraving on it, which Jeonghan knew it right away as the symbol they used for angel. It was cheesy, but Jeonghan couldn't help but smile at the other's thoughtfulness. 

"Can you help me put it on?" 

The enthusiastic nod he got from Junhui made the other boy laugh. Once it was on, Jeonghan looked at it and messed with the charm a bit before looking at Junhui with a smile. There were just no words that Jeonghan could form that could show how appreciative he was of Junhui. That familiar feeling was creeping up Jeonghan's throat and he was worried that he was going to spill all his growing feelings. Shifting himself and leaning against the couch, the boy lets out a content sigh. "I am glad that you are back and I really enjoy the gift, Jun. Really." Jeonghan figures that is a good sentence to say. It doesn't lead onto too much and its basically open and shut until Junhui adds in something.

"I missed you the most while I was gone." 

Ah, and there was that strong pounding against his chest once more. "Ya -- who wouldn't miss this face?" Jeonghan says before reaching a hand out to nudge the other playfully. This was different than the empty flirting that the two of them would do from time to time. And maybe that is where all the feelings started. The teasing and the flirting just made Jeonghan's heart grow soft for the sweet boy across from him. "True, but I couldn't wait to come home and be able to see you." Junhui states before carefully taking a small grip on Jeonghan's wrist. The touch made the other freeze as he turns his head against the couch cushions to look at the other. The gaze Jeonghan was receiving sent a shiver down the boy's spine and made his heartbeat pick up fast. Swallowing thickly, he soon found words once more. 

"What did you miss about me?"

"Everything." 

Jeonghan could swear for a second that his heart skipped a beat. This boy was just solidifying more and more that Jeonghan had the biggest crush on him. And if Jeonghan was reading him right, clearly Junhui had feelings for him too. No one looks at a friend the way Junhui was looking at the long haired boy. Nervously, he tucks some of his hair behind his ear that kept falling in his face. His eyes stayed glued to Junhui's hand on his wrist. It took him a moment, but he soon brought his gaze back to Junhui. "Can you show me how much you missed me?" Jeonghan questions in a soft tone, almost as if he hopes that Junhui doesn't fully hear him. But the small smile on the other's lips shows that he definitely did. The grip was soon absent from Jeonghan's wrist as Junhui placed his hand against the top of the couch leaned forward to come closer to Jeonghan. His heart was practically pounding in his ears as the space between them became less and less. Slowly placing his own hand on Junhui's forearm, he waited for their lips to touch. 

But this wasn't the movies and this wasn't going to be the perfect first kiss. 

"Hey Jun -- we came home a bi -- Jeonghan?" 

The second Junhui heard his name, the boy let out an annoyed sigh before looking over his shoulder at who was ever at the door. It was Mingyu who was frozen like a statue and Wonwoo was already on his way to the kitchen to put **_(_** what Jeonghan presumed to be **_)_** their left over food from where they went for dinner. If his face wasn't red before, it certainly was right now. All the boy wanted to do was sink directly into the couch and just live there. Of course Wonwoo would be the only one unfazed by all of this. 

"H -- Hey, I totally didn't know you were gonna have company." Mingyu states with his hands raised to show that he isn't meaning any harm or anything. 

Jeonghan could see Junhui roll his eyes before speaking to the other. "I told you that Jeonghan was going to be coming over, that sort of means I am having company right?" There is an irritated tone in his voice. Which thankfully Jeonghan knows that it is not directed towards him. Even if he was embarrassed, Jeonghan kept a soft grip on the other's arm as he spoke to Mingyu. Slowly, his thumb began to run across the other's arm. Almost as an innocent action to get Junhui's attention back to him. The air automatically changed when Junhui looked back down at Jeonghan. Who even with his cheeks bright red and looking completely nervous over the fact that their friends just walked in on them about to kiss, still gave him a smile. 

"I can go if you need me to." 

The comment just makes Junhui shake his head. "No, I want you to stay."

That is enough to make the long haired boy stay exactly where he is. His thumb continues to run across the other's skin as he hears Mingyu practically dragging Wonwoo to their shared room to give Junhui space. He isn't know to be scary or intimidating, but everyone had their moments. And Jeonghan figured that since Mingyu could make even the small Chan angry, he could definitely make the sweet boy above him angry. "If you put the pizza away, I can stay the night." Jeonghan suggests with a small quirk of his brow. It doesn't take long for Junhui to clean up and put everything away that needs to be. 

Next thing he knows is that he is being pulled up and his phone is being left on the table in the living room. The apartment is pretty quiet and Jeonghan appreciates it. His wing of the dormitory was always so noisy and he could always hear people arguing and slamming doors. Really, the boy was just planning on sleeping on the couch. But if Junhui was willing to share his bed with the blond, he wasn't going to complain. Just as he was about to look around the other's room, a pair of hands were soon cradling his face. The sudden touch made the boy's heart flutter and he about melted right into the touch. A small yet happy hum left his lips as his eyes closed in content. 

"I wanted that to go a lot smoother. Can I try to show you again?" Junhui asks in a hushed tone. 

All Jeonghan could do was reply with a small noise. Which was all he would have been able to get out in the first place because as soon as he gave confirmation, Junhui's lips were pressed against his own. The kiss was warm and nothing like Jeonghan had ever experienced before. Sure, he had kissed plenty of people. Boys and Girls alike. The boy just liked good looking people, but this was something different. His whole body felt warm and he was almost positive that he was melting straight into the floor. It was as though he had become puddy in the younger boy's hands, and he was completely okay with it. Even though the kiss probably only lasted a few seconds, Jeonghan was positive it last much longer. Slender fingers quickly grasped onto the other's shirt and pulled Junhui's frame close against his own. 

"You definitely passed on showing me. I'm impressed." He says in a teasing tone before looking up at Junhui. 

"I can show you more if you want." Before Jeonghan can even get words out, the other boy's lips are pressed against the curve of his neck. Feeling him beginning to suck and nibble at the sensitive skin, Jeonghan can't help but let out a breathless sigh. The boy continued to leave marks all over Jeonghan's neck before the blond was quickly shaking his head. Junhui pulled away looking confused, as if this wasn't what Jeonghan wanted. Which he did. Jeonghan wanted this more than anything, but he just wanted to be with Junhui, clothes included, right now. 

"I promise -- you will be able to show me as much as you want. My head just feels like it is spinning and I just need to lay down, you vampire wannabe." Jeonghan teases before reluctantly pulling away to head over to the bed. Knowing he couldn't wear jeans to bed, he quickly took them off and made himself comfy in Junhui's bed. Moving himself all the way over nearest to the wall, he pulled back the covers so that Junhui could get in as well. Nothing else happened that night. Other than Junhui cuddling Jeonghan to his chest all night. Which Jeonghan had no issues against. He was completely comfortable and was extremely happy with the closeness. One thing was sure though, was that Jeonghan could get used to falling asleep next to Junhui. 


End file.
